The future of cloud computing will be realized when the cloud is a natural extension of what is consider today to be the enterprise data center. The ability to consider multiple cloud providers as a single data center or collection of computing assets will revolutionize the way that modern enterprises run their business. Of most importance to being able to utilize the cloud in this way will be the ability to describe a deployment and service-level agreement for the deployment in reference to a specific business need and have that deployment analyzed and realized in the cloud in an optimal way. This has not been achieved in the art heretofore.